Pleasure is All Mine
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. AU. Hisoka/Kiara. There was no need to end their fun just yet. Warning: sexual situations.


Pleasure Is All Mine  
by SMYGO4EVA

The magician Hisoka hadn't felt this satisfied in quite some time - the simply delicious and gratifying exhaustion that could only come from a much-needed release. The kind of trysts went on for hours on end, where two people only needed each other for one thing and one thing only, the sweet carnal pleasure with no strings attached, simple as that. The rest of the world was nothing to them, not when where he found someone who was just as twisted and willing to dive into debauchery as he was.

He knew that the woman called Kiara Sesshouin was a woman who stood on his level, whose thirst for pleasure knew no bounds; she who became a kindred spirit to him. She was a powerful Master, and she was ethereal, a succubus, yet human at the same time. There was no mincing words with her; she gladly took his proposition and sought as much gratification as he did, as much as she wanted.

His bloodlust did not frighten her. It only excited her more.

Kiara loved these small moments, when she wasn't a Master, heralded as a both a savior and a demon, when she could simply relax and indulge herself.

And indulge she did, as she brazenly took the reins of their tryst; she kissed the magician on the mouth, tasting blood and cologne, her lips bruising, eager, desperate. Just the way he liked it. Groaning into her mouth, Hisoka grabbed her hips, spinning her around and he pushed her onto the bed, grinding his clothed erection between her legs, feeling more excited as they pulled from their liplock. She moaned softly when Hisoka found a sensitive spot on her neck, kissing, nipping, and biting to the point of drawing blood. That was when he knew he had to have her, and she was all too eager for such satisfaction.

Hisoka didn't waste any time, peeling down the front of Kiara's dress, and proceeded to lavish attention to her full breasts, taking one nipple into his mouth and the other between his agile fingers.

Kiara shivered under his ministrations, her hands grasping onto his muscled form. He stroked, caressed, bit, and pinched, until both of her nipples hardened. One of the magician's hands tucked itself under her dress, pleased to find her not wearing any underwear. He began teasing around her aching core with one finger, spreading the wetness that was gathering there, stroking her around her sensitive clit. He pressed down on her clit and she gasped, her knees nearly giving out.

Hisoka inserted one finger roughly into her and Kiara bucked against his hand, gripping onto his shoulders for support, mewling in his ear. He circled his finger inside her folds and curled them at that very special spot, prompting her to moan softly, quaking in his arms. She thought she was going to come right there from his mouth on her chest and his fingers in her core.

There was no need to end their fun just yet.

Pulling away and splaying herself on the bed, Kiara grinned as she removed what was left of her dress, letting it pool onto the floor, leaving her naked, dripping, and ready to be ravished. Hisoka grinned in anticipation, a lustful glint in his eyes, and he proceeded to take off any clothes left on him. Hard and ready to claim her, he straddled her on the bed, looming over her, intense heat in his gaze. She smiled sultrily, wrapping her legs around his waist, her bloodlust taking hold, her glistening wetness rubbing against his firm cock.

Hisoka couldn't take it any longer and grabbed his cock, guiding it inside her; Kiara gasped wantonly at such a familiar yet magnificent sensation. She anchored her arms around his shoulders she took him in deeper, and the magician began to thrust inside her throbbing core in a satisfying pace. Kiara gasped out, arching back, gripping his shoulders, with all of her bruising strength.

The warm, wet velvet of her core was too much, his pleasure at the razor's edge, and he could feel how close she was, too. Wet, loud, and lascivious sounds, his low moans melding with her sweet mewling gasps, hips grinding against each other, the resonance of their bodies moving in ecstasy. Hisoka moaned as he pressed his lips against her, breathing into her neck. He loved hearing her gasps, as she tightened around him, the way her nails dug into his flesh, leaving bloody marks, a souvenir from this.

Such a brutal tempo didn't take long for them to come undone; Kiara threw her head back with a joyous cry and Hisoka shuddered in pleasure, his teeth sinking in her flesh as he came. It was an explosion of such lust-filled darkness and ecstasy between them, that left them so filled with such twisted bliss to the point where neither of them can take it anymore.

Once they were both finally satiated, nerve endings plucked of gratification, they both fell apart, onto the damp sheets, dripping, panting, and quite content.

"_Mmmm_, that was just…exquisite. You really _are_ good, Hi-so-ka," Kiara finally spoke from between the crumpled eggshell sheets. She laid the back of her wrist over her eyes, protecting her face from the sunshine pouring through the sliver of curtains cracked open to the right of them.

"So, I've been told." he answered, the smug sense of satisfaction lacing his voice, wiping the sweat off his face with a washcloth, brushing his hair back.

"I've have had many, many, followers throughout my past life, but not _one_ satisfied me as much as you have." The Master said with a coy smile stretching her face as she rolled onto her back on the bed.

"So... I had forgot to ask, magician. What brings you to these parts?" Kiara asked, letting her eyes travel over her infamous guest.

The eccentric magician, more demon than human; perfecting his parlor tricks when she first encountered him, now naked, in her private chambers, and (as she rightly guessed), far more insightful than he had let on.

"Hmm, that's funny," he began, curiosity evident in his voice. "From what I can recall, it was_ you_ who approached me."

"My curiosity got the better of me," she drawled, leaning over, tilting her head, regarding him inquisitively.

"What can I say, you _aroused_ my interest in more ways than one."

"More ways than one, _hmm_?" he inferred, an amused smirk on his lips.

She smiled greedily.

"_Do_ tell..."

He studied her for a long moment, then reached out and traced his hands over her wrist. Kiara inhaled sharply as Hisoka let his hand trail up her arm, past her shoulder, and his nails brushed up to her neck.

Waiting for his verdict, eyebrow raised, Kiara had to control every urge she had to strike him down when he finally spoke.

"Just as I suspected, you have such raw power, and yet, you're still only human."

Kiara chuckled, curtly but thoughtfully. "I am many things, magician, but I'm most certainly more than a mere human. If anything, I could say the same thing about you."

"Everyone has their secrets; you have yours and I have mine," he murmured.

"Say again?"

He trailed her fingers away from her neck, slowly down her arm. "Life is just too short to worry over the mundane things; I'd rather focus on the more, shall we say, _basest_ pursuits, especially desire."

Kiara chuckled softly as she rolled over onto Hisoka. "I've been summoned from the depths of Hell, so I know a thing or two about _desire_."

A familiar heat twisted inside her, a lustful aura awakening, she placed a hand on his muscled chest, sliding down further and further until she barely reached his pelvis, right above his newly awakened member.

"Show me what you have, Hisoka, and I promise to make it worth your while."

He raised his head back up and let his bloodlust free. "Aahhh, yes, it would be my pleasure," he moaned out, pulling her closer, kissing down her neck, hands now kneading at her breasts.

"_Oooh_, the pleasure is all mine, magician." Kiara purred into his ear, and she breathed out a sigh as Hisoka nipped at a spot he knew made her melt in his arms.

It was a long while before they would go their separate ways.


End file.
